


Charmed By The Serpent

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One odd day, a young mercenary and her acclaimed group of fellow members found themselves hired by a mysterious viscountess in the capital market of the great city, Shurima. Their task however, was nothing to be compared with their sheer numbers of ‘petty’ crimes such as stealing and escorting services in the desert. They are to usher her to the “Tomb of the Emperors”, an ancient and forbidden palace buried millenniums ago. Now, the juvenile has to face a more complicated problem: sharing moments of her flirtatious client. </p><p>(Rated M for lemons, yuri and mature)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pants

…

Pants…

The trudging of our footsteps along the soft sand of Shurima and the constant gasping of air under our breaths clearly indicated the exhausting and perilous assignment we were to undergo off a sudden. Although we were trained, gathered to do all sorts of odd jobs and hard-nut missions since our pubescent ages, this new task however, was nothing compared to the experience we have earned years ago.

Wiping the perspiration off that sting my eyes minutes earlier, I sighed softly before continuing to traipse my way to catch up with my crew. I occasionally took some glances on our client just in case for any sort of protection needed. The beautiful marquise sat on the camel throughout the journey, even though facing directly under the hot scorching sun, her consistent craning of her neck and darting eyes into the surroundings showed her obvious zest for this treasure seeking trip. It would seemed that my prolonged staring had suddenly garnered back her attention, her mesmerizing greenish eyes looked at me with interest, a feminine smile slowly formed her face, overall complimenting with her puzzled expression perfectly. I found myself blushed for a moment before hastily turning away from the bodacious woman, my mind struggling its way back to the main mission. I tried to distract myself from the odd feelings I had by remembering how we got ourselves hired by that client just yesterday…

Laughter and random commotions filled the dilapidated room completely. I covered my ears with annoyance, staring disgustingly at my burly and rough companions, guffawing endlessly in their cold and silly jokes. Much to my chagrin, I shook my head before taking a small and rusty looking knife out of my pocket and spun it lazily, eyeing the carvings with my initials on it. I recalled several years ago when I was surprisingly enlisted and chosen out of the several promising students as the final member to be under the wing of the famed battle huntress, Sivir. The mercenary was not just known for her beauty and charismatic atmosphere, but also the finest qualities and characteristics that a leader could had. She gave me a knife which I cherished till now, just by looking at the prized item made me giggled like a silly child again. I was still gazing deep in the object I heard a trail of murmurings at the end of the corner. I instantly held up my head, glimpsing several of my fellow members pouring out into the front gate. Curious, I surreptitiously followed them to the front gate and to my surprise, a well-endowed young lady stood in front of the opened worn-out door, donning on exquisite clothing with her eyes obscured by the sunglasses that she wore.

"What's with this sudden susurration about?" A loud question came from the woman who walked with her footsteps gracefully but solid, the inadequate armour on her chest further emphasizing the sexiness of her swaying hips. The battle huntress, Sivir.

"L-leader, there is a young woman who claims she has some important issues for you…"

Without replying to her underling, she walked towards the mysterious woman and sat on the chair, brushing her unkempt long hair to the side as she waited for answers from the uninvited guest.

"It's just like the rumours have said. You are one appealing condottiere…" The lady took off her sunglasses slowly and seductively, showing her alluring eyes that stumbled most of those curious busybodies in the room. "My name is Cassiopeia Du Couteau, daughter of an assassin family in Noxus. Nice to meet you."

My sharp eyes glimpsed at the sudden flinching from our leader, perhaps she have heard of her or something between the lines. Whatever it was, it doesn't looked as nice as I thought it would be…

Sivir briefly exchanged quick hand shakings before escorting the woman to her discussion room, ignoring the silly whisperings and ogling from the sick minded crew as they walked past. I rolled my eyes and sighed from the embarrassment gathered by that bunch of lecherous people, before accidentally turning my sight back to the woman, just in time to see her gazing at me back, an enchanting smile plastered on her face. She winked and battered her eyelashes at me before she left. I found myself flushed unconsciously, before shaking my head in confusion. I shrugged as I shoved the sudden strange emotions that I felt earlier deep into my heart and ignored them. For now…

…

…

"So what makes you travel all the way to this dusty, dreadful city in Shurima?" The battle mistress said sarcastically with a smile as she leaned her face on her elbow, her eyes falling on the expensive clothes that Du Couteau woman wore.

"Let us not beat about the bush. I have an important task to delegate to you, no one other than the famous mercenary leader could handle." She took out a dusty old map from her bag and placed it on the table. Sivir eyed the object for a moment, not going to ask for the origins of the map, before returning their eye contact again.

"I have rumours that there is a room filled with delectable gold and treasures deep in the capital city of Shurima, namely the Tomb of the Emperors. I am going to hire you to escort me to the location. Of course, I have a bountiful reward for you and your crew…" Cassiopeia unloaded her chunky chest box carried by her servants, exposing heavy stacks of notes in it.

Sivir's eyes gleamed for a while before the serious composure took over her again. "Are you sure about this? Legends said that the baleful place are filled with a swarm of creatures known as the Xer' Sai, terrifying monster species that made no travellers and locals safe from visiting the ancient burial halls."

"I have a thirst for collecting tons of antiques and rare objects as a hobby, this treasure is not going to elude me from my desires…" The noxian woman replied as she narrowed her eyes.

Sivir closed her eyes and thought carefully as she weighed the dangerous level of the task for a good half a minute, before opening them back with a sigh. "Alright, considered it done."

…

Moments later, the battle mistress walked out of the room to her group of bandits, before starting to issue and announced several names of people that are to tag along with her and Miss Du Couteau in the journey, while the uncalled ones are to stay and take care of the training room. I arched my eyebrows at the mentioned of my name, didn't expect for the leader to include me too. Nevertheless, I was fuelled and motivated to undergo this journey that I have did not experience before… And for the fact I wanted to stay by Sivir's side and accompanying her along the treacherous trip… Infatuations and emotions began to stir up in my mind and made my face flushed again, before I dusted them off to listen intently on whatever my leader has to say for the planned trip tomorrow morning…

Further groans and sighs, either intentional or genuine were detected among the group, before our leader finally let out a loud grunt.

"Honestly, do you guys need to do that so coherently and rhythmically?" Sivir turned around and looked us with a sigh, eyeing her followers as though they were completely plunged by enervation. "Fine, take a fifteen minutes break then."

As if the leader's words were sort of some arcane magic, the group immediately lifted their spirit and went on to do their own things separately. I rolled my eyes as I watched them leave, but at the same time glad that I was able to rest for the time being. I walked towards a shady tree and leaned against it. Just as my butt touched the sandy floor, an outstretched hand with a bottle of lemonade appeared in front of my face.

"Wanna have a drink, miss?" Cassiopeia sat beside me, I could feel goose bumps all over my forearms as her pair of bright greenish eyes sent jolts of mesmerisation into me. She wore a bright coloured beach suit with a long scarf wrapping her neck and body. Such chosen outfit in the desert is certainly a juxtaposition to the eyes of locals.

I stared as she went on to open the bottle cap and took a small sip of the liquid. Red succulent and waxy lips lightly merely touched the bottle, before pursing as the marquise savoured every gulp of the drink. I left my eyes trailed down the liquid traveling down her throat, before going even further down to ogle at the great assets she possessed under the minimal clothing she donned. I did not noticed a slight trail of saliva flowing right at the end of my hanging mouth.

"Here, you should drink it. You looked thirsty." Cassiopeia said, her eyebrows squinted worriedly at me.

I was about to kindly reject her offer but an imaginable spell conjured by her seraphic expression convinced me to take the bottle of drink from her. I hastily gulped down the contents in a few swift seconds, before licking the wonderful traces of lemonade happily on my lips. Upon seeing her giggles, my face began to flush as I desperately made myself looked as 'mature' as possible.

"What's your name, honey?" She asked, still chuckling at the earlier action that I did.

"L-Lizzy…" I stammered, blushing even more furiously as her face came to mine even closer. I quickly broke the awkwardness by turning my head away and scratched the back. "T-thanks for the drink, Miss Du Couteau. I appreciate it."

"No need to be so formal, Lizzy. Just called me Cassie will do." She brushed and tucked her long lock of hair to the back of her ears, her small lips plastering a sweet smile that no one could resist… Kissing…

I was about to be entranced by the enticing action of hers before snapping back by the voice of the battle mistress shouting across the desert.

"Alright folks, there is a small village near the location that we are going. Judging by our walking speed and the time, we should be able to reach and take a long rest by sunset. Let's move on!"

I could hear several shouting voices of agreement on the downhill, followed by the group of my crew members running together behind Sivir.

"Let's go! We can take all the rest we want at the village!" Cassiopeia took my hand and brought me back to my feet and smiled, before walking towards her camel.

Despite the constant raging and sultry heat frying our skin as we travelled, the desert is unbelievably cold and freezing by night. I fumbled and turned endlessly on the hard wooden bed, not that I was uncomfortable by it, it was just the sounds of crickets and lizards booming over my ears through the silent room. With a grunt, I sat straight up before glancing at my leader who was dozing off dreamily at the other side of the bed, saliva drooling all over her mouth. Since we were the only female mercenaries in the crew, we got to have a room for just the two of us while the men slept at the other parts of the village. And as for the client, she would be placed in a separate room protected by her own guards. I smiled ruefully before deciding to leave the room to venture outside the village.

With a casual T-shirt and short pants as my pyjamas, I walked through the pathway silently as possible so as not to disturb the villagers. After few minutes of traversing, I glanced and awed at the magnificent skies above me. The bright full moon shone its light beautifully, with the support of the clustered stars hovering around each other. I relished the moment of nature scenery for few seconds before I finally sat down and squinted my eyes to look for any sight of constellations.

A few minutes of stars searching got me bored and I soon stopped counting. With a sigh, I recalled the earlier interaction with the mysterious, yet an enticing and voluptuously client. I could not guessed if she was generally being nice to people, or she was somehow suggesting flirtatious messages to me. But honestly, I would actually desired her to imitate those exact actions again to test my confused feelings…

Speaking of nature beauty, I heard sound of slow footsteps trudging the sand through my ears. Looking up at who might still be here at this late moment, and to my surprise, Cassiopeia walked towards me and smiled.

"Looks who's here, such a coincidence to see you at this wee hour." She arched her eyebrows, her eyes either hinted a truly happy or a surprised expression, of which I couldn't tell.

"What are you doing here Miss Du Couteau…? I mean Cassie." I stammered again, silently cursing myself at the embarrassing face that I was showing.

"With the same sentiments as you are." She gracefully seated beside me, her body inching towards mine very closely. Normally, I would be alarmed by any stranger that invaded my personal space off a sudden, but for some reason my body didn't reacted negatively towards her closure.

At just a few centimetres apart from our bodies, my mouth hung agape as I could clearly observe the clothes she was wearing. A light purple coloured singlet with thin straps, followed by the matching bloomers she was wearing. Overall, she was scantily clothed! And enticingly…

"You will succumbed to the cold if you dressed like that." I said casually, but not trying to sound like I would not care about it. My eyes still darted at the clothing she was wearing, at the same time trying to avoid her noticing it.

"I am fine with it, as long as there is someone transferring some body heat to me." As Cassiopeia finished her sentence, she unexpectedly hugged my chest from the back and placed her head towards my shoulders. I yelped with blushes all over my cheeks at the sudden embrace she was giving, part of my body wanted to squirm away from her, but the other wanted to continue be in the position like this and adored every bit of it. I helplessly flung my arms in desperation as I tried to force any words out that was already jammed deep in my throat.

Cassiopeia seemed to sense my reaction and instantly backed away from my body. I turned around and notice the sad and remorseful expression formed in her beautiful carved face. My heart broke at that moment, at the same time silently blaming myself of my negative reply to her..

"Cassie, I-I…" My words trailed away as I speak, my hands eagerly reaching out for her tender legs. "It's not that I loathed the way you did it… I am just at this junction, pretty confused by the sexual orientation that I am in… Please forgive me."

I would expect her to understand the troubled feeling that I had, but instead she smiled cheekily with the pair of dreamy eyes gazing at me, igniting every root of infatuation and lust through deep in my core.

"How about an experimentation?" Ignoring my curious expression, she briefly gave a quick kiss on my lips, her trail of saliva releasing from her succulent lips to my entrance. Jolts of pleasure shoved through my brain as I gasped excitedly, cheeks reddening like tomatoes. Upon hearing my erratic, quick breaths drawing from my mouth, she giggled and brushed aside the messy lock of hair dangling on my face, awaiting for my reply.

"Can I try it out again?" was the only set of words that formed from my mumbling mouth.


	2. Enthral

The luscious lips of the noxian woman re-entered my salivating and lustful mouth again. Her flexible tongue went in and explored the deepest part of my caves, leaving nothing but trails of her sapid, divine liquid behind. I struggled to entwine my tongue with hers in reciprocation, in an attempt to not letting her to pull off so quickly and easily. I closed my eyes in bliss as I received the jolts of pleasure shoving through my brain from the intimate tongue-dancing with Cassiopeia. Just as she was about to release her mouth from mine, I grabbed the tip of her tongue with my my lips, ejecting the saliva that contained all my lewd thoughts into her entrance.

"Letghhh… Urrmpgh… M-mmm…" Cassiopeia moaned softly as she allowed me to violate her tongue whenever I wanted to, her eyes were in a half close state, an expression that signalled me to carry on further.

Pleased with myself, I finally let loose of her tongue before slowly traversing to the lascivious lips that seduced me a while ago. Nibbling her lower lips, I extracted nothing but soft, kinky moans coming out from her whorish entrance. After few seconds of kissing, we slowly landed ourselves into further 'engagement' by letting our lips and tongues danced into oblivion again. Her arms wrapped my back firmly, pulling me even closer to her welcoming embrace. In return, I placed my hand on the back of head to drive our oral invasion to its limit. The furious and intense battle caused us to moan even louder than erratic than before, attempting any ways that could dissipate the sultry and lecherous heat swelling up in our bodies. Short moans and gasps were all the only audible sounds in our dictionary.

Time seemed to arrive in a standstill until Cassiopeia released her mouth and panted for breath. A long thread line of saliva formed underneath our tongues, with my hanging out loosely to prepare for raunchier actions with her.

"Getting passionate, are we?" Upon seeing my lust seeking face conjured by her seduction, she giggled and wiped the traces of our liquids off he mouth.

"I…want more…" I mumbled, still panting from the vigorous exercise we did. I unconsciously left my hands into my pants, touching and feeling the pool of excitement flowing out of my perverted core, staining my panties as a result.

She chuckled at my response before proceeding to bring me to lay on her bountiful assets. Her soft and silky hands circled my face with her sensitive touches, earning the shivering moans from my mouth as a reward. As I was bounded by a trance, I left her dexterous fingers unbuttoning my T-shirt, and removing it through my head. All the actions she was performing while I stared blankly at the starry night sky. It was only when she started to grope my singlet- containing breasts did I snapped back into reality.

"Oohhhh… I like the well-toned abs and the cute singlet you are wearing tonight. I almost thought you wore it for me." She let out a smirk, rubbing the curves of my hips in smooth, circular motions continuously. Every inch of my stomach and chest was 'cleansed' by her salacious and skilful tongue, leaving no parts dry and wanting. I couldn't help myself but shuddered and laughed hysterically as she tickled my bellybutton before slowly placing her perverse hand on top of of my shorts, feeling the desire burning in my core.

"Cass... Urffpgh…" I managed to speak weakly, my stiffening hands scrambling their way around the back of her neck. "Shall we do it inside? It looks inappropriate to do it here…"

"My prey seems to be pretty energetic and excited tonight, hmm? Cassiopeia gave me a small smirk before licking the side of my chin, earning another whorish moan from my mouth. She then sat motionlessly with her eyes blanked for a while before her eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, a mischievous grin swept her face slowly at me.

All those titillating and cheeky expressions of hers caused me to feel all the goose bumps rising in my arms, making me afraid and yet at the same time aroused…

"I have a plan! I am going to dare you to have sex in the place where you sleep tonight. If you have the guts to follow, I am all yours." Cassiopeia gave me a quick kiss to the cheeks and stood up abruptly. Before I had anything to reply to her, she battered her eyelashes seductively before running away with my top.

A few seconds of processing in my dim-witted brain soon struck me with the suddenly clarity. My eyes widen instantly as I realized that my captain, Sivir, was still asleep in the same room that Cassie was going. She wants to have sex with just someone sleeping nearby?! As if that was not just the only problem that surfaced, I am left with the skimpy singlet barely covering my chest. I will not be able to get my clothes if I don't enter my room by tonight? With that, I quickly scrambled my up and ran as fast as my legs could take me…

I soon reached my room and true enough, Cassie was already leaning against the front of the opened door, looking pleased with her herself. I bent my body as to give myself some fresh air for my stinging lungs before directed my sight back to her again. I silently pleaded her not to use that location for our love making session, but she ignored my pleas by removing her skimpy singlet which exposed the enticing bouncy breasts that begged to be released long ago. The seductive maiden inserted a finger into her mouth and licked it suggestively, while another digit trailed down and tapped her womanhood a few times. All of these with her provocative eyes at me.

I shuddered as I felt myself releasing more excitement onto my panties, with my hands slipping into my shorts to have a confirmation for it. True enough, my undergarment was already pretty soaked from the kissing engagement earlier, and my shorts had a pretty large and obvious wet spot at the crotch area. I lustfully rubbed my stained privates several times, showing the desperate and pitiful expression to my beloved lover. Cassiopeia's finger beckoned me to come inside, before making herself disappeared into the darkness. I let out a sigh as the lustful core fully took over my body and made me stepped inside in the room.

I tip-toed over the beds and caught a glimpse of our battle mistress still sleeping soundly with an oversized coat covering her as a blanket. The kinky marquise 'slithered' her way into my mattress (which is pretty near Sivir's) and patting the spot right beside her. I shot a warning look as to exhort Cass not to disturb her or the others in the neighbourhood houses. To which she dismissed the possibility by smiling cheekily before removing her bloomers and dumped it on the floor, her obvious wet spot glistened under the gleam of the fading moonlight.

I gritted my teeth and curled up my fists tightly, admonished myself for enduring the fiery lust fuel again. I released a deep breath, in an attempt to unleash all the carnal desire inside of me. With excitement flowing out my thighs, I proceeded on to hop into Cassiopeia's embrace and launched my body onto her soft chest again.

"Congratulations to you for passing my test. Your reward is… to be pleasured by yours truly." Cassiopeia chuckled, before wasting no time to lower her head and nipped my neck. I purred as she left a trail of hickeys down my neckline, placing nothing but kisses and lickings on my rough skin. She untied the bun of my hair and let it loose, inhaling the sweat and fragrance incurred from my previous shower.

"I see that you have bundled your breasts firmly with the cloth, how about I released all the 'loads' that you are carrying?" Leaving her question rhetorically, she unwrapped the white cloth that I coiled with my body few hours ago. With it getting out of the way, my boobs bounced freely and once again, I felt myself removed from the tightness in my chest. However, my relief was short lived.

Before I get to relaxed and received some pleasures from Cassie, the kinky girl seemed to have other ideas in mind. She pushed me and pinned me to the bed before straddling on my waist and suddenly tying my hands with the same exact cloth that I wore earlier! Wide eyed, I stared in confusion as to what my dear lover is up to.

Cass placed a finger on my lips, before stroking my jaws gently with her hands. "Let the fun begins". She smiled as she placed my bounded hands above my head, before dived into my bare chest and tweaked my two bare and erected nipples with her fingers. I arched my body and moaned, my chest heaving heavily as she placed her tongue and licked while rubbing them simultaneously. She groped, tweaked, sucked and messed up my tits the way she wanted. I stifled myself from releasing a loud moan that could potentially woke up the sleepyhead Sivir, but what Cassie had done was in fact the opposite. With my suppressed desire coming up to light, I excitedly whimpered as she touched my forbidden fruit with her sex-seeking digits. In just a few seconds, she completely removed the stained panties from my legs.

I hastily tried to cover my unshaved minge with my legs, to which she opened them forcefully and ogled at my pubes. "Don't be shy, I loved to gank a bush as hairy as that one." Cassiopeia teased before she rubbed my sore and leaking lips, making me moan in the process. To excite me even further, she stripped of the final lacy panties before placing her naked body onto mine. With our bare breasts squishing around, we engaged another round of kisses and tongue-dancing battles again. Even though my hands were cuffed, I managed to wrap my legs around her hips and pushed her body mine, our engorged pussies banging one another in the process. We moaned together at the same time, before laughing ourselves silly in unison.

Just then Sivir groaned for a moment, switching and facing her body to the other side which was away from us. Cassie and I froze as we stared at the battle mistress hugging her bag tightly, before we finally let out a sigh of relief. As I began to recollect myself, I realized the beautiful face of the woman who was lying on my body under the waning moonlight. I caressed the messy locks of her head from her forehead and combed them upwards, placing full affection to her alluring green orbs that entranced me throughout our eye-contacts

Cassiopeia surveyed the old bruises and wounds on my chest, tracing them with her skilful fingers. She licked them, rubbing them softly before finally stopped when a purr was detected from my mouth. Cassie slowly transcended herself into my soaking womanhood, playfully nibbling and tugging the long pubic hairs that I was embarrassed to show to. I winced, fidgeting my body as the slutty woman spread my lips wide and flickered my excited clitoris as she went.

"Urhh!" I moaned loudly before alarmingly silenced myself, struggling to endure her punishment without waking up my leader.

"This little mercenary sure has some endurance with her." Cassiopeia snickered before licking my sultry pussy straight from up to down. I began to climax as she touched my love bud and licking it profusely. My body convulsed as my lover triggered the sensation by turning my love button on and arousing it continuously. I could feel the cardinal frenzy that seek to unleash its furry upon the perpetuator that was pleasing me to no ends. Without a care for anything right now, I screamed out all of my inner pleasures as the waves of euphoric pleasure rolled over me till I gasped for breath. A stream of hot juices gushed out of my pussy and entered straight into Cassie's welcomingly mouth, to which she lapped it all up without leaving a single drop on the bed.

I panted heavily, eyeing cautiously at the battle mistress who despite all the actions and screams earlier, still snoring like a hibernating animal waiting for the winter season to be over. After drinking of all of the love juices that I could produce, Cassie went straight up and lay on top of me again while kissing me on the lips, and for the first time I could taste myself ever since the day I masturbated and licked my cum unknowingly while catching Sivir showering alone in her private lake several months ago.

Wiping the sweat off my face, Cassiopeia gave me a full kiss on the forehead before rubbing her drenched shaven vagina at me, motioning me to give her a "queen's seat" treatment. I smiled and nodded my head in acceptance, my tongue lashing out lustfully in agreement. Cassie slowly positioned her sweet-smelling pussy directly above my face, the glistening and throbbing lips inching nearer to my face at every second.

"Cassie, I am so going to fuck you now…" With that, I flickered her soft entrance using my salacious tongue.

"Mm… keep it up…" Cassiopeia cooed, adjusting and wrapping her long sexy legs around my neck. She slammed her dripping faucet against my lips, apparently horny to the maximum from the teasing that she did to me. With her fingers spreading those pinkie southern lips far and wide, I could clearly see the pool of excitement already collected at the sweet filling entrance. She hoarsely moaned before shoving my mouth into her pussy without hesitation.

"Geez…" I thought silently, bothered by her lust driven desire but excited at the same time. I toyed with her vulvas with my incredible deft tongue, licking those sensitive spots in small circular motions that drove the sex crazed woman moaning and squeaking across the room. Although I was worried that Sivir might eventually woke up and found us having some intimate bonding beside her in the middle of night, the straddling succubus on top of me made me unleashed all the luscious feelings that stirred and confined in my heart. Without a care of the consequences, I closed my eyes and licked her clit faster with my fingers jamming into her tight hugging walls of pleasure.

"OH…! ARGH! Lizzy, you are driving me crazyyy! I am going to cum!" Cassiopeia shrieked in euphoric pleasure, her kinky hands already found their prize of the fondling and tweaking its nipples. Her pair of eyes began to roll back into their sockets, as the owner rode my mouth to receive the orgasm she desired for.

As Cassie arched her body and shuddered extensively, a sudden jet of liquid burst through her honey pot and fully landed into my mouth. I had not expected to receive a tremendous amount of juice as I started to gag from over consuming with the extras flowing the sides of my mouth. The noxian woman panted and gasped for breath, before finally lay on my naked and sweaty body. She untied the torturing cloth cuffing from my hands, which those immediately sprung into actions by grabbing the curvaceous butt and ivory back Cassie possessed. She squeaked tiredly but moaned excitedly at the same time, kissing my lips again as she gladly accept the 'punishment' by me.

"Still want more huh, kitty…" Cass smiled weakly with her finger slipping into my wet hole again.

"Y-yes… How about we do some pussy grinding?" I suggested, while breathing erratically from her stroking in my womanhood..."

"Here?! Would you like to see your leader inquiring you about the existence of a puddle of liquid on the bed and floor?" Cassie chuckled, now rubbing my breasts and toned stomach with those unforgiving sensitive touches.

"Not here of course, maybe somewhere in your hidey hole…?" I softly croaked, embarrassed by my expression and choice of words. To which she arched her eyebrows in amusement.

"Alright, having you so submitted to me tonight, I will grant you your wish." Cassiopeia finally relented, tickling and snuggled a quick kiss to my cheeks. "To my room then, I will make sure the guards will be posted far away from our love bed."

With an excited grunt, I held up the squeaking woman to my laps with my hand groping her butt mercilessly. Cassie wrapped her arms around my firm shoulders tightly before laughing like a young girl as I carried her and stepped out of the room quickly.

Unknown to us, a moan began to emanate from the room after we leave it a minute ago. With her fingers stroking her throbbing lips and clit, the mercenary moaned softly as she ejaculated small amount of pre-cum into her thighs.

"Looks like they have created a mess for me again…" Sivir tiredly sighed, stripping of her underwear as she pleasured herself into oblivion.


	3. Recollection

Dear diary, 8th June

Oh gosh! I have realised that I have not updated you for the past few months! Please forgive me! Well, things and events have been turning a complete change in my life, especially during that unexpected and unfortunate expedition led by my leader, the Battle Mistress Sivir, accompanied by her group of likeminded mercenaries on that frightful day. Even though that trip of uncertainty had made our lives dispersed and scattered, but I dared to say that I kind of like the new life I have been living. It was special and maybe a smattering of lusty? Hahahaha. I have to be careful though, whether my Cass has been sneaking up to me whenever I am about to start my entries. Whew! She is still sleeping underneath that spacious and comfortable blanket, her round of snores galore! That lazy snake! Wait till I finish writing this entry and I will then activate my 'prey seeker' and devour her. Oh well, let's get on with the details.

Nearly two months ago on that treacherous journey, we were able to find ourselves on the front doors of the ancient and dilapidated prison named "Tomb of the Emperors", on the outskirts of the capital city, Shurima. Under the scorching and intense heat, I could hear murmurs of our gang leader telling us to "take five". Even before Sivir had ended her sentence, some of our members have already scurried their way to the tattered shelter and take a refuge there. Tsk! Typical…

I turned into a blind corner before slouching on the old wall pillar, making sure that I was alone. Opening the bottle of mineral water and drowning it down in mere seconds, ending with a satisfied burp like an uncultured swine. My ears perked, causing me to turn at the beguiling client with her sudden giggles.

"Hey, don't wander about like that, you might get lost you know?" I said with a tone with slight annoyance, to which the girl closed her eyes and gave me an imaginative smooch. She behaved like a spoilt little child overall, much to my chagrin.

"I will not be if I have that certain protector walking beside me, hmm…" Cassiopeia calmly replied, inching her body closer to my face and began to place her hands around the back of my waist.

"Please don't do that, I do not want anybody to see this…" My face reddened before swiftly turning, my loose mouth moaning softly when the lusty viscountess rubbed her body towards mine. I caught hold of my energetic hands just before they would 'pounce' and 'devour' any poor victim on sight.

"Relax, nobody's here to see this…"

"Imagine if anybody of our group members' chance upon, it will be pretty awkward…" I mumbled, my body being 'froze' upon as the Noxian lady continued to grope and molesting my body. My erratic breath quickened at the sensitive touches she was making, protruding goose bumps caused me to shiver as a response. I wanted to lean in for a kiss, but realizing the consequences if anybody saw it.

"Alright… We shall have our own personal time after we wrapped up the treasures inside that ancient tomb…" Cassiopeia turned around, just before I could glimpse at the sight of her disappointment in her eyes.

"What will you be doing after this whole trip?" I asked curiously, totally forgetting the embarrassment I have shown earlier.

"I wonder… Perhaps going back to Noxus, my family home town." Cass replied casually, her eyes turned right at the end of the sockets to spy on my gradually despondent face, to which she chuckled. "What's with that expression? Do you want to accompany on my way home?"

"I-I…" No words leaving from my mouth from that unexpected question, a dilemma between staying with my master Sivir, or following my partner to a new place that I have never called it home before.

"I won't force you make a decision now, maybe you can tell me later?" Cass skipped her way back to the main crowd before I could replied anything. And soon, Sivir's raised her voice and signaled everybody to fall in…

I have recalled listening to many old tales of the ancient civilization by the residents of that nearby village we stayed for the night. Just writing about it makes me reminisced the things that Cassie and I did under that starry sky…

Dammit! Why am I writing these sort of lewd things in the middle of an explanation about those old tales? It makes me shivered out of excitement for no real reasons…

Anyway, so where was I? Oh yeah… A fascinating tale about an ancient emperor named Azir, and an ascension event that had gone haywire which resulted the demise of his millennium-held empire. The cunning magus, Xerath, persuaded his ruler to perform an ascension ritual for a mysterious arcane power. Despite warnings from his group of loyal cabinets, the highly egoistic emperor desired to make his legacy and stories recorded in future historical books and such. So on that day of the escalation, Xerath betrayed his emperor by pushing him to the side and embraced the power of the Sun Disc for himself. Azir was annihilated from the spot, while Xerath had his physical body destroyed, transforming him in to a disembodied being with mystifying, arcane light powers! Thankfully, he was chained and sealed down by the duo guardians of Shurima legend into the Tomb of the Emperors, in hopes that this place would confined him for all eternity…

I listened to the stories told by that old village woman tentatively, while earning a chuckle from Cass in the process.

"I can't believe that a tough mercenary with a barely useable brain like you would actually be interested in such a story like this." Cassiopeia teased, elbowing me in the ribs with a childish grin.

"Hey! Although I may look like a boorish and uneducated person to anyone, I can definitely assure you I am different from the rest." I replied, elbowing her back before that pesky girl caught hold of me and tugged me to the floor. We laughed and yelped before realising we are in an elderly couple's house…

After apologizing and thanking them for the story telling and their hospitality, we quickly headed into her room to fulfil any carnal desires from that kinky woman.

Sigh! Just thinking about it made me horny and my panties damped…

Well back to the visiting of the ancient tomb part. We finally headed into the eerie and menacing 'prison' that was shunned away by tourists and locals for many years. It consisted of a long and treacherous cave with many fraudulent paths that might make us lose our way if we are not careful with it. The last time I could remember seeing Cassie was that she stuck with our band leader, Sivir throughout the whole journey. They both glued their heads and held on to that dusty old map, finding directions to the tombs that would contain desirable treasures for us to seek on. They were way ahead of us, as we struggled to keep up with their zippy pace.

Unfortunately, a sudden massive tremor trembled and shook the whole ground apart, which resulted in a large pile of boulders falling and cutting off the path between the leader and our group members. We wanted to call for help to save the two trapped ladies beneath that blocked route, but the falling rocks continued to plummet their way in at us. Desperate, we tried to escape from that havoc prison by turning tail and running back to the entrance.

Just my luck! I tripped onto an uneven pathway and tumbled onto the floor. A rock plunge straight to the back of my head and caused me to fell flat to the ground, shrieking in pain as the blood oozing from my wound. Although the rock seemed small, the impact made my head spinning as I struggled to keep myself conscious. I thought my teammates would hear my cries and will help carrying me away, but they just spun around and gave a mocking stare that I would never forget, right before leaving my sight. At that instant, I have realised the true heinous natures of my fellow mercenaries… A foolish person like me that has not understand them fully even going through the thick and thin for years.

A loud unforgiven scream seemed to be emitted far away from the other side of the blocked path, followed by continuous high mechanical tones and explosive sound that I have never listened in my whole life. I wanted to investigate the source of those terrifying sounds before I completely slumped onto the ground. Turning my head around and placed my bruised hand forward, my battered eyes finally shutting down as I have given up and darkness soon claimed me.

"Lizzy!"

My eyes twitched for a moment to the source of the sound, before opening them briefly. Is someone calling my name?

"Lizzy! Are you okay?" Again was that familiarizing voice that I have heard before. I struggled to keep my groggy eyes opened, just in time to see my dearest Cassiopeia drowning her tears and staining my clothes with it. Upon seeing my body fidgeted, the charismatic woman instantly stopped her weeping and smiled, wrapping me up warmly with her embracing arms. I almost gave a grim smile just before noticing something strange about her. Sharp claws fitted to her hands, and her lower body… Wait! Is that a serpent tail?! My eyes grew wide upon finding the bizarre changes on Cassie, shaking my head vehemently to confirm whether I was being delusional or not from the bloody impact earlier. True enough, Cass had become a half-serpent!

Instead of being terrified, my mind was bombarded with so many raising questions I wanted to ask for, so many answers I wanted to seek for, but no words leaving from my already weaken mouth. It seemed that Cassiopeia had already figured out what I was thinking. She laid my body gently to the floor before turning away her head and averting my gaze away.

"Cass… What had happen…?" I struggled to ask a question, my trembling hands reaching out to her which she held them firmly.

"I-it's a long story… I can explained w-when we get back to the camp… Right now, I need to get both of us out of here!" Cassiopeia hesitated for a moment before she panicked.

For some reasons that I couldn't tell, my heart felt at ease the moment I saw Cass still staying right beside me even with the precarious situation we have landed ourselves onto. I am sure that she would deliver a satisfying answer to me if we ever getting ourselves alive from this forsaken place. Well, called it a woman's intuition.

"I will await your answer, Cassie." I smiled as I caressed her face gently, before closing my eyes and find myself once again, whisking into total pitch darkness and the state of oblivion…

"State of oblivion? What's with the dramatic words you are writing, honey?"

I immediately stopped writing, swiftly turning back just in time to see Cassiopeia chuckling as she loomed her head over my writing desk…


	4. Glissade

OC's POV

"Cassie! Your complete silence scared the crap out of me!" I vociferated, slamming the dairy shut while giving the snake woman a frowning look of annoyance.

"Why not?" Cassiopeia replied. "You always love when I stealthily crept up on the back of your body, my hungry fingers sliding slowly on your dry but loveable skin, digging in the flesh that makes you yelp in excitement…" As if her kinky words weren't emphasized enough, she allowed her hands to carry out the full demonstration on me. Her actions are like enchanting spells, extracting off the clothes so that the predator can 'feed' on, all while leaving the prey mesmerized. In just mere seconds, my singlet has been gladly removed by Cass before I could even know what's happening around me.

"Oh, you are not wearing anything underneath. Cheeky girl…" Cass smiled as she licked her lips, her hands began to invade my breasts without permission. I gave out a soft moan before whizzing my face back to her, my expression contorted from the mixture of annoyance and excitement.

"I-It's hot here… T-there's no reason to be donned with thick clothes and such." I replied through broken words, my bare chest covered with the the dairy book, hands still gripping on the binding tightly. "Anyway, please don't peek at a girl's secret compartment."

"I have no interest with your books or whatever…" Cassiopeia casually shrugged her shoulders, before leaning and snuggled a quick kiss to my lips. "Come, my bed is pretty cold now. I need someone to warm it up with me."

I let out a sigh as I watched the bodacious woman slithered her way to her resting area, her fluttering long eyelashes beckoned me to come forward and join her. "Man, why did I fall in love with such a horny creature?"

Cassiopeia giggled before continuing to lure me with her curling index finger. "Why did I fall in love with a pretty, charming yet stoic mercenary?"

I could feel my face flushed at her compliment, all my anger and discontent vanished instantly from sight. Even without my fingers to check, I would have known my panties had been dampen with excitement from her earlier teasing. With another sigh, I placed the dairy book back to the coffee table before pouncing to the large bed with Cassie embracing me from the fall. Even though we have only rented this old house in the Shurima Village for two months, the familiarizing type of furniture, walls and decoration made me felt like home. It made me wonder if we are able to settle down here after clearing up the mysteries of the fallen prison, "Tomb of the Emperors" and locating my leader, Sivir, after news of her being saved and drafted into the renowned house of champions, the Institute of War. Perhaps, after all of these…

"Lizz, Lizz…"

I immediately bounced back from my deep thoughts, in front of me sat a captivating serpent wrapping my waist with her tail, her arms resting on my shoulders.

"H-huh? What's up?"

"What are you dreaming about? You looked so deep in your thoughts"

"A-ah well, it's nothing. Come on, let's continue on what we have left off…"

"Is that so…?" Cass turned her head away briefly, before murmuring a few words. "Sometimes I was wondering if you would find me disgusting or revolting now I have become a half monster…"

Fortunately, my sharp ears allowed me to pick up her words as soon as she spoke. My eyes grew wide at her unexpected words and before I knew what I was doing, I tightly wrapped her small body frame with mine, and my head rested on her shoulders. After few seconds of silence, I began to speak.

"Don't say that… If I have found you repulsing, I would have leave you the moment my mind is conscious and my body moveable. But no, I choose to stay with you even after all these series of sudden and unfortunate events. I love you Cassie, please, you are hurting me when you say that…" I placed a finger on her lips, smiling when the teary-eyed woman finally stopped her sniffling and giggled a few times.

"Geez, when did you learn all these cheesy words from? I could feel all my goose bumps rising…" Cassiopeia chuckled, enjoying to see her partner here pouting her face in annoyance. "Maybe from some television shows or romance novels huh…"

"Of course not! I spoke everything out what I actually felt in my heart!" I gritted my teeth and tapped my chest a few times with my fist. Much to my chagrin, she continued to burst out laughing.

"Alright alright, fine. I will stop laughing." Cassiopeia beamed, her jade hands hold my face before she leaned forward with a strong kiss to my lips. "Thanks for you assurance. I feel so comfortable now…"

"Well, not for me!" I petulantly said, arms folded as I continued to sulk in front of her.

"M-my, you are such a spoilt child, are you?" Cassiopeia hissed, grinning from ear to ear as she relished the rare expression that I seldom gave to anyone. "Tell me, what should I do to make you forgive me?"

Now it was my time to grin mischievously. Without hesitation, I pressed her back to the bed while I straddled her waist. Her eyebrows arched upon understanding my hidden intention. "You are going to make me cum, ok? That's your punishment!"

Cassiopeia let out a seductive hum before rotating her body back to the seating position, laying my body to rest on her chest. I quickly removed my shorts, chucked it away along with the surrounding pillows on the bed.

"No need to haste, my child. I am going to start right now"

"You are going to make me cum real good, and perhaps I will reciprocate too, woman."

"You and your barbarian and possessive words…" Cassiopeia replied, "But I like it…"

I could hear soften giggles before a quick sensation arises me, causing me to purr as soon as her fingernails sank my flesh softly. I could feel a sharp intake of breath emanated from my mouth as her soft puckering lips kissed and invading my back. I writhed my body in sheer excitement and arousal, but the beauty wrapped her arms on my waist firmly. Her tail isn't helping me either, slipping and poking its end into the loose opening of my soaked panties. I moaned loudly as I felt my entrance being teased repeatedly by her rattling tail, flicking the sensitive lips a few times before plunging into my burning pussy. With a loud groan of frustration, I quickly turned around and pushed Cassiopeia to the bed, maintaining my "rider's position" on that untamed, lustful 'steed'.

Her eyes narrowed as she snickered at how I fumbled with removing of my drenched underwear, casually tossing away on the floor like it was a mere trash.

"Don't throw away like that, I might want to keep all your used panties as my new collection…" Cass gave a lopsided smile, now finally removing her remaining singlet herself which caused her ivory and appealing boobs to bounce in front of my ogling sight.

"My panties? I thought you will only take note of golden and valuable objects as your prized treasures. I didn't know you are such a lecherous collector who is after females' undergarment. Hmm…" I smirked, licking my lips as I placed my hands on her breasts, feeling the ample size of the flesh she endowed.

"You are making me sound like a lascivious person here, Lizzy…" Cassiopeia panted at my skipping touches, turning her head away as her face began to redden. "P-privilege… It's a privilege for a renowned collector having a keen interest in your possessions. T-that's right…!"

"Of course, I should be honoured. Anyway, place this aside. I am going after your breasts now"

"Please be gentle ~"

I started to grab her ornament craved mounds and rotated them slowly, before began to feel the puffy pink nipples erecting from the enticing massage. Ignoring the pleas and moans from the serpent lady, I continued to tweak the two submits harder until the erogenous zones became reddened and totally drenched partially from her sweat and her milk. I then fully engulfed her left breast greedily, drinking its contents while stimulating the other. Cassie's series of pants and moans caused me to exhilarate while a pool of excitement started to form in my sultry entrance. I hesitated upon to check and eased my womanhood with my fingers, but the raunchy moans from the kinky lady teased me to no end! With a sudden loud gasp emanated from my partner, serpent milk began to fill my mouth as its owner tiredly sighed in blissfulness on the bed.

"T-that was sensational, though I wish you can be slightly gentle my dear soldier…" Cassiopeia smiled, now rotating my body to the bed as she laid her chest with mine, our breasts touching intimately.

"I thought you liked your breasts to be grab hard…" I snuggled a quick kiss to her lips, to which the Noxan woman caught my sneaky and invading tongue with hers. We spent few seconds intertwining and exploring each other's caverns before we finally released our kissing and gasped for air.

As our lips parted, Cassie inched her way to inspect my lower body with her salacious pair of eyes. With gentle but quick precision, she parted my legs widely and left my legs knees hanging mid-air. My excitement-filled cavity was suddenly exposed to the chilling wind, causing me to shudder from the teasing nature.

"Oo… Your fruit is s-so wet…" Cassie smirked as she zoomed her face just mere inches to take a really good look on my engorged pussy lips.

I blushed at her straight-forward lewdly comment, with only a round hoarse coughs covered my face from further embarrassment. "Please stop staring at my twat like that, it's uncomfortable you know?"

"I like how you are showing your expression right now!" The serpent lady laughed whole heartedly at my words. "From a master that ordered her body to be pleased, to become a horny slave that begged to be violated, hmm… Interesting…"

I could feel her hot breath puffing air into my vaginal lips. I fidgeted my body impatiently, my hands stretching the sore lips to expose my clitoris and walls of pleasure to my lover. She obliged by kissed them gently, before slowly licked with her tongue around the vulva and entrance.

I initially gave a mild groan before accelerated to a sudden yelp as she brushed against my clit fully, sending electrifying spasms through my body. My arms were on the bed one moment, before moving on to grip on her head affectionately as she kissed and sucked my clit till I cried out like a child, thankfully the landlord was not in the house nor neighbours around to hear my pitiful screams in the room. Although we have recent complaints that they found our pasts love making sessions to be loud and annoying especially in the late nights…

Without warning, the kissing and sucking ceased. I lay back with my head on the pillow, wiping off the sweat that stuck on my forehead and body. I lifted my head a bit as I watched my chest rise up and down in quick succession, trying to figure out if that was it or the serpent lady has other tricks up her sleeves to violate my body even further. Turned out it was far from over, as I saw her middle finger of her right hand plunged into my swelling adulthood. Her digit slowly disappear inside me, then withdraw again almost immediately. She repeated it a second time, then a third. I then could not figure out how many fingerings she had done before my body began to synchronize by bucking my hips. Until the moment when I finally lose myself to her dexterous and insane speed finger-fucking, causing me to moan loudly with her name being shouted across the whole room. Love juices squirted from my sweet hole and sprayed onto her fingers, to which Cassie licked them off thoroughly.

"I guessed this is the end?" I weakly asked, my question not replied as Cass landed more trails of hickeys to my chest and neck.

"Of course not, my dear. I could feel my pheromones filling up in the entrance of my cloaca in large amount. I need to dispose my love liquid as soon as my possible. And you are going to help me!" Cassiopeia giggled as she made me stood up and faced to the wall. She then lifted my left leg in suspension with her arms, while she positioned her tail with her mysterious yet alluring sex organ near my southern lips.

"W-wait, what are you doing…"

My words have not completely left my mouth before the lust-driven mistress decided to settle everything in her own hands. She then began to trib me, I gasped as our soaked lips touched each other sensitively, exchanging liquid in the process. I could feel the series of shockwaves shoving into my brain from the intense rubbing, my animalistic moans began to leave my whorish mouth uncontrollably.

"Aaaahh...oh God...Cassie!" I gasped in sheer sexual passion, pushing back against her quickening thrusts. With our drenched bodies entwined, her slimy cloaca against my swollen entrance created boundless opportunities for us to trib faster. The room filling with gasps and groans as we felt our excitement heightened to a climax, our walls of pleasure nearing release.

To quicken things up, Cassie made me fully face her, this time leaving me to rest while she continued to please us herself. I could feel the butterfly sensation churning in my stomach; her cloaca continuously sliding my pussy fully while at the same time, pushing in to flicker my clit time to time. I buried my head in her pale shoulders as I shuddered with a second orgasm crashed through my body, sending my senses reeling. Juices flooded the carpet with huge amount, as I diligently emanated every drop of left over liquid into Cassie's mouth. My legs wobbled as I almost find myself knocking to the floor, thankfully Cassiopeia caught me in time.

As I laid on the floor totally burned out and lethargic, Cassiopeia chuckled before crawling towards my body while spooning me in the process.

"Oh my, our tribbing sessions almost made me faint from those climaxing moments. Next time, please be gentle~" I whined as I repeated her earlier words, arms tugging into my breasts warmly from the cold temperature we were in.

"Hmm…I will consider that, honey. By the way, have you tried my secretion?"

I rubbed my pudenda several times, glad to feel Cassie's liquid still staining my lips undried. I instantly felt sweetness the moment I popped my fingers into my mouth. With a smile, I turned around and nodded my head to which the serpent hugged our bodies further with her loveable tail. She tugged her head in my chests, while fidgeting continually like a spoilt girl not sleeping as soon as she was told.

"Now now Lizzy, let's sleep now! We got lots of things to do in the morning, if you know what I mean ~"


End file.
